In the surgical grafting of skin sections, especially when a full-thickness skin transplantation is performed, it is of critical importance that uniform pressure be applied to the graft over the entire area thereof to press the transplanted skin firmly against the respective surface area of the human body. Such evenly applied pressure must be maintained from six to eight days, with slight individual variations being permissible. It is known to use for this purpose a pressure dressing which includes a cushion of a size larger than the section of the grafted skin so that the graft is evenly pressed over its entire surface area against the lesion. (Ferris Smith: Plastic and Reconstruction Surgery, W. B. Saunders Co., 1950, pages 26 and 27.)
However, even with the most meticulous care it is not always possible to protect the surface area of the cushion in contact with the grafted skin from the effects of the pressure exerted by the bandage, resulting in the formation of folds in the cushion, especially when the skin is grafted onto a strongly curved body part and the transplanted skin section is large. Such folds in the cushion tend to cause corresponding impressions or similar folds in the transplanted skin which remain visible even after complete healing.